


Shape of You by Ed Sheeren

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluffy?, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Profanity, Shizaya - Freeform, drrr - Freeform, drrr!!! - Freeform, izaya isn't a dick this time, they have sex but it's not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 13





	Shape of You by Ed Sheeren

The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where he goes. Him and his friends are at the table doing shots, drinking fast, and then they talk slow. Not that he has many friends to start with but there is just enough to make it comfortable. A coworker, Shinra, Celty, and that's pretty much it. Shizuo stares out at the endless array of people and wishes one of them might find him kind of cute. But, who would? He was a dude with shitty bleached blonde hair and a bad attitude. At least when he was somewhat drunk people found it easier to keep up a conversation with him. 

A guy with dark hair and a v-neck t-shirt walked into the bar and smiled at the bartender. He ordered a drink or so and Shinra waved his hand in front of Shizuo's face. "You're spilling it all over yourself," he pointed and Shizuo looked down. 

"Fuck!" he growled and stood up. He'd just poured his whole glass all over himself instead of drinking it. Did he know how to drink properly? Damnit! Shizuo fumbled over himself trying to get to the nearest restroom. He apologized to people and nearly bumped into a new person after apologizing to the last. He sighed, upon entering the restroom, and leaned up against the door. 

"That was fucking awful," he muttered, moving over to the sinks to try and find some paper towels to dry his pants off with. The bathroom's door swung open and the same guy from before walked in. Shizuo stared at him for a moment, a bit awkwardly. He kind of wanted him to come over and start up a conversation but at the same time...he looked like an idiot standing here patting his crotch down. 

"I, uh," the guy patted himself down, searching through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. "I have a pocket towel," he held out the small cloth to Shizuo and smiled. 

"Oh, uh, thanks," Shizuo grabbed it and nodded slightly. 

"You're welcome," he grinned. "Feel free to keep it," he said, walking out of the restroom. Did he come in here just to say that? Just to give him this? How nice of him. 

Shizuo dried off as much as he could and walked out. There was music or something playing and people dancing now. He tried to make his way through the crowd but his hand was grabbed by that fellow from before. "Do you dance?" he asked. 

"Oh, no, not really," Shizuo replied by telling the truth, like an idiot. He decided to give it a chance this time and returned the gasp to this guy's hand. The two started to dance to the music and Shizuo realized that he was actually quite prettier up close than he thought. There were masculine features too but he was just...stunning in every way. There was something about this interaction that made him feel like the two were handmade for each other. He wanted this person right in front of him to be his destined partner. But he had no way of knowing if that feeling was returned. 

Shizuo backed up into the person behind him and apologized. He wasn't a good dancer. Maybe he should call it quits right now. But, the moment he tried to leave the dance floor his hand was grabbed again. "You're doing fine," he said, "just follow my lead." Shizuo somehow ended up swept away again. The two danced across the room and somehow ended up outside. 

"I may be crazy, don't mind me," he laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't expect to open a door in the process of dancing. How do you think we get back inside?" 

Shizuo didn't have the slightest clue. Would they have to circle around to the front? But there were a lot of fences. "Oh, my name is Izaya by the way," he pointed to himself. 

"Shizuo." 

Izaya started walking around, trying to find a way back inside, and Shizuo followed him. He tripped over his feet and ended up crashing into Izaya. They fell onto the ground, Izaya staring up at him, incredibly shocked. 

"I'm so so-" 

"Say," Izaya pressed a finger to Shizuo's lips. "Let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me," he whispers into Shizuo's ear which causes him to blush. Right here? But this was outside and completely uncomfortable. 

"Oh, sorry," Izaya apologized, squeaking out from underneath Shizuo and standing up. He offered his hand and Shizuo grabbed it, being helped to his feet. "That was a bit forward, wasn't it? We did just me-" 

Shizuo pushed Izaya up against the wall and kissed him. The two pushed and pulled like a magnet do, trying to figure out who was supposed to take the lead. Izaya's hands ran along Shizuo's body, falling in love with the shape of him, and wondering if his heart would fall too. Shizuo's had already. 

The two kissed their way out of the trapped location. Hailed a taxi, kissed in the backseat, and briefly told the driver to make the radio play. 

...

Shizuo opened his eyes and saw the empty space next to him. His head hurt and he tried to remember what happened after going to the bar. Last night Izaya was in his room. He remembered that much. The bedsheets still smelled like him. 

He stood up and exited his room, trying to discover something new, or, in short, remember more details of the events of last night. Izaya stood in the kitchen, butt naked, frowning into a pan and wondering why the eggs weren't doing what they should be. 

"Uhm..." Shizuo stared at him, trying not to stare too hard, but finding it very difficult not to. 

"Oh, you're awake?" Izaya smiled. 

"Y-yeah..." 

"I was thinking we could go on a proper date today," Izaya held the spatula up to his chin, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to do. 

"Uhm..." 

Izaya tensed and turned his head, trying to force a smile of some sort. "Sorry, did you want this to be a one-time thing? It's hard for me to tell sometimes..." 

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" Shizuo waved his hands around frantically. "It's just, uh, the eggs are burning." 

Izaya looked down at the pan and turned off the stove. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized. 

"No, I'm sorry, I should've said something sooner..." 

"I just wasted your eggs!" 

"It's really okay-" Shizuo's face flushed a bit when Izaya turned to face him completely. 

"What are yo-" Izaya looked down and his face flushed too. "I forgot about that!" he ran into the bedroom and put on some pants. 

"So, uhm," he poked his head out in the doorway. "I guess we can start our date by going out to eat?" he laughed awkwardly. 

"Y-yeah," Shizuo nodded, also laughing awkwardly. 


End file.
